The NIH roadmap points to the need to foster multi-disciplinary research teams to tackle the important aims of biomedical science. The National Alliance for Medical Image Computing (NAMIC) Training Core seeks to meet this need by providing a rich program of educational experiences to participants in the project, as well as the broader scientific community. The Training Core will focus on improving the quality of Training communication within and beyond the team of investigators participating in this Core research project, and on the provision of educational materials in formats best suited to efficient and widespread dissemination of information. Our experienced Training Core faculty, and indeed, the majority of participating scientists, each has a long and consistent track record of commitment to education as evidenced by the number of successful scientists previously trained, the number of training grants in which they participate, and by the wealth of existing educational materials that will form the basis for the NAMIC Training Core activities. A primary goal of our educational program will be to ensure that all materials meet the specific needs of trainees who come from a diverse array of backgrounds. The Training Task Force will convene to articulate the training goals and content of the NAMIC Training Core and guide the development of the specific educational materials.